History of Perfect World
'The Age of Void' In an age when the Heavens were not yet stretched over the Earth, and Hell still silent beneath the lands of creation. When all creatures bright and dark had yet to grasp the first weapons and tools left behind by the gods and their children, there was the Void. Within the Void, a Cosmic Egg with perfectly balanced Yin and Yang chi coalesced and formed. From within the egg, Pangu, the first being, awoke and emerged. He noticed the swirling ball of energy, and realizing that within its mass neither Yin nor Yang held sway. For a fraction of an instant, in that Age when time had yet no meaning, Pangu began to contemplate on the possibilities that this Void could provide. With fierce concentration his thoughts burst into flame about him. In the flames, he beheld a vision of a world filled with ideals, honor, compassion, glory, and beauty that could be molded out of the Void’s chi. Standing amidst the flames and moved by the vision within, Pangu decided to destroy the Void to create the Perfect World. Pangu inhaled his vision; his lungs were filling with a strong fiery wind. He approached the Void and spoke words of flame to shape it, breathed upon it to fill it with energy, and finally exhaled fully to immerse it in his fiery vision, to shape the very nothingness of the Void itself with the fires of his vision. As the Void began to take shape and come to life, Pangu found that it refused to be completely shaped by his will. It shot slivers of Void chi and speared Pangu in the chest. Pangu drew the Void chi from his wounds, breathed on them and transmuted it into matter. The Void chi was then reformed and became the first weapon – the Primal Gem; a jeweled axe-hammer of black and silver adorned with streaks of blood red. Holding the Primal Gem, Pangu spoke to the Void. “Why do you attack me?” he thundered. “You seek to make something of me, and I do not wish it,” said the Void in a hundred thousand sounds that gurgled and howled though was still understandable despite the cacophony of sounds. “What is it that you wish to become?” Pangu said. “I wish to remain as I am, without form and without substance. Join me in oblivion.” said the voice of Void. “I will not,” said Pangu, “I see the dreams of those that have yet to exist; I hear the cries of what can be, I feel the potential of all the magnificence that could be created. Yield to me, Void. Turn away from the emptiness and together we can create a perfect world where-” “Fool! I am everything and everywhere. There is nothing but the emptiness of my embrace.” Then, the Void attacked Pangu with a million Void Stones imbued with the will of oblivion. Pangu parried each assault with the hammer and shaft of his weapon, sending them back to their master. The Void then grew a hundred thousand pairs of arms, all at once punching, gouging, grabbing, and piercing Pangu. Pangu blocked, dodged, and spun away, burning away the thousands of tendrils with his breath. Then, the Void created a hundred thousand pairs of tripping, kicking, stomping legs and chased after Pangu. Pangu cut deftly at the Void with the Primal Gem, easily severing the limbs that sought to harm him. Finally, the Void had weakened sufficiently and could no longer attack. Pangu raised the Primal Gem and was about to claim his victory when the Void spoke. “I am inevitable, Pangu. Where you see honor, there will be corruption, where you see compassion, there will be cruelty, where you see glory, there will be shame and where you see beauty, and there will be decay. You will find out soon the virtue of emptiness, and everything you create, will return to me.” Pangu paid no heed to the Void’s words. With a mighty swing of the Primal Gem, Pangu split the Void in two – the Yin and the Yang. Pangu then threw himself between the halves of the Void and struggled to keep the two apart, lest they recombine and reincorporate the Void that was. 'The Age of Pangu' Thus the Yang became the Earth, while the Yin became the Sky, and Pangu struggled to push the two further and further apart. At last, after nearly eighteen thousand years, Pangu was satisfied with his work and turned his attention to the World, the space between the Sky and the Earth, where the energies of the Yin’s divine brilliance and the Yang’s dark radiance mixed and churned and strove to create chaos anew. He created the Pillars of Existence from his bones, his blood, and fragments of the Primal Gem, to help keep Earth and Sky apart. Satisfied at last, Pangu summoned the last reserves of his chi, and entered a meditative trance beginning the long process of healing his wounds and shaping his Perfect World. As he deepened his meditative state, his fiery vision consumed his thoughts, and Pangu began to change, and the World changed with him. His breath became the terrible winds his voice became the rumbling thunder; his words became furious lightning. His body became the mountains and edges of the world; his blood formed rivers; his muscles, the fertile lands; his hair, the forests; his bones, the minerals and ore. His thoughts divided and immersed themselves in the new aspects of the World, becoming powerful beings that the races of the World would eventually call gods: The Lords of the Boundaries (North, East, South and West), the Goddess of the Sun, the God of the Moon, the River Kings and the Mountain Emperor, the Seven Saints of the Hammer and the Immortal Regent of the Axe, and so on. 'The Golden Age of the Three Races' The Celestial Monarch and the Ten-Veiled King created humans to cultivate the ravaged Land of Pangu. The bodies of the first humans were made from the mud of the Earth, their minds were cut from the raw gems of the Underworld to better withstand the warping effect of the Yang’s emanations, and their souls were distilled from the breath of Pangu to better withstand the sterilizing effect of the Yin’s emanations. These humans, new and pleasing to gods and demons alike, rapidly multiplied and their number covered the Lands of Pangu. Farms and orchards, towns and villages, cities and kingdoms sprang up across the face of Pangu, and when the Celestial Monarch and the Ten-Veiled King decided to return to their respective dominions. Tens of thousands of years ago, they sealed off all the portals to the Heavens and the Underworld, leaving behind handfuls of powerful gods and demons to oversee the development of the Land. God, demon, and human lived together in relative harmony for a time. Then one night, a burning brightness suffused all the Lands of Pangu, followed by a numbing darkness. All gods and demons vanished from the Land of Pangu. In the wake of their disappearance, three new cities were discovered that had apparently been hidden from the eyes of man for years. The Wingkind A race of beautiful winged humanoids suddenly appeared in what came to be known as Feather City. They claimed to be servitors created by the gods sent to help the human lands prepare for the coming of the Void, but the gods that ruled their city had disappeared in the numbing darkness. And with that, they opened up their city and began to spread across the world. The Beastkind A race of beast-like humanoids also appeared in what came to be known as Beast City. They claimed to be beasts uplifted to sentience by the demons to help the human lands prepare for the coming of the Void, but demons that ruled their city had died in the burning brightness. So they too opened up their city and also began to spread across the world. The Humans A third city was discovered, seemingly newly built but devoid of people and other signs of life except for two infants – a boy and a girl. The Winged race and the Beast race were questioned about it and rumors about a third city that the gods and demons had neither created nor visited surfaced. Due to the abundance of dragon-related artworks and murals, it came to be known as Dragon City. Soon relationships between cities and kingdoms became strained, communities began to cluster along lines of family, race, and social standing, and the intricate mechanism of laws and enlightened rules fell apart. Unrest, injustice, and conflict plagued the Land of Pangu, and its inhabitants once again began familiarizing themselves in the tools of battle. Weapons, invocations, and potions of power again emerged, and great heroes arose to champion the causes of the helpless and the wronged. Kingdoms built by warlords and tyrants rose and fell, borders shifted yearly, and the scent of blood and the ring of combat was commonplace throughout the lands. 'Winged Elves' Winged Elves, gifted with the ability to fly, develop wings from the moment they are born. This allows them to move freely in the skies once their wings are strong enough to carry them. If at any means the elf losses or breaks their wings, they can be healed by the priestess in the City of the Plume. Some of the Winged Elves have developed their skills in archery. They rely on their bows, crossbows and slingshots to defeat their enemies in battle and rid the world of the soulless. Clerics, on the other hand, rely on supportive spell-casting. Armed with knowledge of spells that increase other's defensive and offensive capabilities, they reinforce troops in battle. But, do not think that these Winged Elf spell-casters lack any skills in defending themselves or causing any damage. Aside from their supportive spells, they are also capable of casting destructive ones and can chant spells that lower an enemy's defensive and offensive capabilities. 'Untamed' Believed to be offspring of Beastlords from the underworld, a being of untamed lineage is recognized by its animal features and fur. Untamed are instilled with a sense of pride by their creators, thanks to tales of great beasts who mastered their animal instincts and gained great power as a result. Some of the Untamed have developed their skills in defensive abilities. Barbarians rely on their thick metal armor, hammers and axes to defeat their enemies in battle and defend their mates. When enraged they can tap into their feral ancestral tiger form, which makes them an extreme force to be reckoned with. Venomancers, on the other hand, rely on taming wild creatures and insects. Armed with knowledge of nature's strengths they exploit the weaknesses of their enemies. What Venomancers lack in physical defense, they make up for with tamed creatures they use to distract the enemy. Aside from their destructive insects, they are also capable of casting supportive spells and calling into their feral ancestral fox form. 'Humans' Created by the Celestial Monarch and the Ten-Veiled King of the Underworld, humans were created to inherit the world. They are the most widespread of the races, and can be found in all shapes and sizes in nearly every corner of Pangu. Human adventurers can come from almost any background. Some are driven by a desire for travel, exploration, adventure and perhaps some fortune and glory while others are driven by a hunger for conquest, violence, riches and power. Some of the humans have developed their skills in many offensive weapons. They can specialize in swords, polearms, hammers, and claws and adapt their abilities to defend themselves and their city or take over others. Wizards, on the other hand, rely on controlling the most powerful elements of Pangu. Armed with knowledge of spells that bend the essence of earth, water, and fire to their will, they are to be admired as well as feared. But, do not think that these masters of the elements are unbeatable. They lack any sort of physical defense, and many of their spells are so intensive that much concentration and time are needed to cast successfully. Tideborn The Tideborn is the fish-person race that starts out in City of Raging Tides, which is in the Southeast portion of the Perfect World map. The two Tideborn classes are the Psychic and the Assassin. Source: Official Perfect World China site A few thousand years ago, the lands of Perfect World was home to the four majority races of Humans, Untamed, Elves and the Tideborn, all of whom were the highest creations of Gods. Together, they became the rulers of the world, sharing the glory of being the strongest living beings. The Elves ruled the skies, the lands belonged to the Humans and Untamed; and the Tideborn was the non-contested rulers of the sea. However, the fates of each race began to change... All knew that with the exception of the omnipotent Gods, the most intelligent and spiritual creatures of the land are the Elves, Humans and Untamed. Long had they forgotten that on the furthest ends of the ocean, a race of equal standing (but more mysterious) lived, seeking a way out of the endless bloodshed and voodoo. The Race That Disappeared With the endless invasions of the Rancor Forces, the four major races guarded their homes and major cities fiercely. The entire ocean was to be defended by the Tideborn. In the fiercest of battles, the Rancor Forces focused their entire strength on the Tideborn, and the Tideborn couldn't withstand the onslaught. To protect the interest of the entire Perfect World, the heroes had to use the forbidden art of 'Disaster of the Seven Worlds'. The said spell was left behind before the Gods went back to the Heavens, and because of the unorthodox usage of the five Elemental Sources, it could move the source of the world; thus the ancestors of the Tideborn banned their people from using this art. However, the time of inevitable consequences had come, and so all the Elders of the Tideborn garnered their power to cast the spell. Indeed, the power of the forbidden spell was overwhelming, and it was as if the heavens and earth opened up. Tidal waves overcame the Rancor Forces, and the Tideborn was victorious. However, there was an inescapable (and equally astonishing) result: the Chief Elder (Abandoned Cloud) of the Tideborn passed away, his body being sapped of any energy by the spell. Because he died in the midst of casting the spell, it became uncontrollable, and wouldn't die out even after extinguishing the Rancor Forces entirely. Energy burst forth from the runes, creating an endless sea of separation between the Tideborn's territory and the rest of Perfect World that nobody could pass through. And on the side of the Tideborn, ferocious storms raged on, never ending. From then on, nobody from Perfect World heard of anything about the Tideborn... To the folks in Perfect World, beyond Dream Searching Port and the Dragon Palace, in the Southeastern direction, there was nothing but a ceaseless storm that even Gods couldn't pass through. This became known as the Forbidden Sea. The storm wrapped the entire area, and nobody knew what happened within the storm. There was only the legend that after the bloody battle, the Tideborn sank into the bottom of the Forbidden Sea, bringing the City of Tidal Waves with them. After the fated battle, the other races could finally breathe easier. Over the years, many human mages tried to pass through the Forbidden Sea to locate the Tideborn, but none succeeded. None until the Master Mage's (Field Color) top disciple Soul Manipulator (Sandy Heart). If not for this piece of destiny, the history of the Tideborn would not continue. The Saviour of the Tideborn The human Mages believed in the power of the elements, and made it their lives' work to use their conscious will to manipulate the elements of Fire,Water and Earth. The most outstanding in the history of Humans was (Field Color), and he was also one of the greatest heroes in Perfect World. (Sandy Heart) is (Field Color)'s last disciple. Because he was the most intelligent and studious, (Sandy Heart) was the apple of his master's eye. Through traveling and nonstop studies, (Sandy Heart) quickly grew to be the most powerful of (Field Color)'s disciples, and was asked to study in the Demon and Immortal worlds by the Human mages. In the fantastic worlds, (Sandy Heart) became disillusioned, and questioned the Humans' belief in elemental magic. It turned out he had discovered the abandoned art of infusing one's own energy into others' bodies, and gaining control through such infusion. The method became known as Soul Manipulation later on. (Sandy Heart) began to study and scrutinize the art. However, he was exiled from Etherblade City for blaspheming of the Human Gods and beliefs, and labeled a heretic, never to return. The exile happened at the most crucial point before a breakthrough in his studies. (Sandy Heart) wandered the Perfect World for many years, battling with the Rancor Forces tirelessly. Although he was exiled before his important breakthrough, he could use part of the lost art effortlessly. (Field Color) told him through secretive ways that this art could help him pass through the Forbidden Sea, and if he could help to locate the disappeared Tideborn race, he could perhaps return to Etherblade City. After receiving the secret message from his master, (Sandy Heart) quietly made his way to Dream Searching Port and took cover, changing his name. Eight years he attempted to study the method of passing through the Forbidden Sea. (Sandy Heart)'s efforts were not in vain, and the Soul Manipulator (Sandy Heart) managed to pass through the Forbidden Sea, suffering excruciating and indescribable pain in the process. After which, he came to another world... (Sandy Heart) came to the Tideborn just in time, because although they were free from the Rancor Forces, they had to continue fighting with another ancient race - the Night Terrors. Until the day he came, the feud had been going on for hundreds of years. The Night Terror wars see main articles: Assassin and Psychic The Night Terrors race, once no match for the Tideborn resurfaced from the 'Five Sea Island Prisons', where they stayed hidden for many years, when the power of the Tideborn had become worn down by the Rancor Forces. Tideborn warriors guarded the Raging Tide City with their lives, but were unable to protect their people outside of their capital. In desperation, a new method of fighting evolved from the old: The Tideborn traveled in very small groups, looking for singular targets, attacked with lightning speed, killed in a single blow and left as soon as the targets were down, vanishing like spirits. Thus were created the assassins. The Tideborn became stronger, and took the advantage in the battle against the Night Terrors. The Tideborn shamans, whose standing began more and more to outweigh their effectiveness in the struggle, began to be treated with disdain by the traditional warriors and assassins. There began an internal struggle for power within the Tideborn. The Soul Manipulation magic that (Sandy Heart) brought with him gave power to an independent branch of combat power in the Tideborn - the shamans. They tried many new innovations on the ancient art that (Sandy Heart) brought with him, such as using their underwater herbs in conjunction with Soul Manipulation, and through chanting... amplify or minimize the healing properties of said herbs. Years of modifying the art made the shamans a formidable force in combat, and gained them respect from their fellow Tideborn. However, the assassins saw them only as competition, a competition that nearly erupted into open violence, on the very night (Sandy Heart) passed away. The Night Terrors infiltrated Raging Tide City that same night. Divided and unprepared, the defenders managed to drive back the invaders, but the battle had gone very badly. An emergency meeting with the Elders was assembled, and unanimously called for reconciliation of the Tideborn. They regrouped and struck back against the Night Terrors, succeeded in driving back the forces of the Night Terrors. The devastation served to remind the Tideborn of the danger their infighting had put them in. After the reconstruction of their homeland, the combative forces of the Tideborn slowly grew in power once more. After many years, at the strongest they had ever been, the Tideborn clashed in a final battle, known as the Battle of Dream Shattering Island. The heavens and earth changed colors; there were eerie clouds over the ocean, and the gods themselves joined the fray. After four days and four nights, the enemy leader was killed, and the Night Terror forces retreated. The long battle was finally at an end. The Return of the Tideborn Only the Forbidden Sea, with its explosive lightning and tidal waves, remained to disturb the peace. But the Forbidden Sea seemed an insurmountable problem. (Eastern Fury) was crowned the King of the Tideborn after the victory of the Battle of Dream Shattering Island. He devoted his entire life to trying to discover a way to break the seal over the Forbidden Sea, but to no avail. Finally, as he was about to pass on, in a moment of light, he understood cause and effect, and left his final words,'Three hundred years later, when the world's five elemental forces rearrange themselves, the power sealing the Forbidden Sea will be the weakest. At this time, with eighty of our priests reverse casting the 'Disaster of Seven Worlds', this is the way the seal can be broken! THE ONLY WAY!' Someday three hundred years later, on the Heaven Pedestal of Raging Tide City, A great huge rune was turning and roaring. At this time, near the Dream Searching Port, some fishermen who were preparing to return from their fishing trips saw the color of the sky change... :''We gathered 80 of our most powerful priests many years ago to create a powerful magical array called the Dimensional Cataclysm to bring down the barriers. Several years later, the barrier of the oceans were finally broken, and the path to the mainland opened up." - Craftsman Betep, Legend quest Legend of the Curse. Nightshade Descendants of the Reapers who draw their power from the Moon; the Reapers are in turn descendents of the god Pan Gu. The Nightshades are, simultaneously, Ronin -warriors who have lost their master- and saviours bound to the task set by that master, to defend Perfect World. They arrived on Perfect World in an armada of airships, which is simultaneously their home base and city : Dawnglory. Only the northern portions of it rest on solid ground. :''Created by the son of Pan Gu, the Reapers once guarded the Celestial Vale. Bound to the life of the Divine Child, they defended him until he was mortally wounded in battle. With the last of his strength, the Divine Child freed the Reapers from his service and sent them to Perfect World. Now known as the Nightshades, they draw upon the power of the moon to battle evil in all its forms. :"The gods created Perfect World for the mortals and then retreated to the Sacred World for their divine rest. However, they didn't abandon us - they left us the Divine Child, son of Pan-Gu. " :"The Divine Child watched over this world from its home in the Celestial Vale. To protect itself against potential evils, it created a race of warriors called the Reapers" :"Those were our ancestors and the(y) dwelt with the Divine Child in the Celestial Vale, protecting it and eradicating evil both there and within the Perfect World" :Player "Why are we called Nightshades? What of the Divine Child?" :Elder: "That is our greatest shame. Long, long ago, soldiers from the Twilight Empire entered the Celestial Vale in disguise. While the Reapers were distracted, they struck at the Divine Child, attempting to kill him and take his power. The Divine Child destroyed them, but was mortally wounded. As the Reapers were tied to the Divine Child and could not survive without him, the Divine Child sacrificed himself to give the Reapers a true existence, blessing them with the power of the Moon. They renamed themselves the Nightshades and traveled to Perfect World on this very ship, the Dawnglory, to start their new lives. Though we have lost most of our reaper powers over the generations, we still have a portion we can call upon in times of need, and use that power to keep on protecting this world from evil. We have lived here in secret for many years now, but Perfect World is growing more dangerous every day. It is threatened by the wraiths, and more. And so it is time to end our long isolation and join the world we have so long defended from the shadows." - Dawnglory Elder Category:Lore Category:Perfect World Category:Content